Overwatch (TV series)
Overwatch is a live-action science-fiction action series based off the multiplayer FPS video game created by Blizzard Entertainment of the same name. The show is developed by Edgar Wright, Jeffrey Kaplan, and Michael Chu and executive produced by J.J Abrams. Overwatch focuses on several individuals belonging and related to the titular organisation during and after a robot uprising known as the Omnic Crisis. Plot Three decades into the future in 2042, large abandoned factories known as omniums began to produce hostile omnics - robots originally created to build and manufacture - that started to attack global populations. Conventional militaries were useless against them. In response to it the UN created a special task force for it named Overwatch. Overwatch was successful is quelling the omnics, and started focusing on restoring and creating peace for the next few generations. However, rumors of illegal acts began to come to light, which were confirmed when one member leaked files detailing illegal practices and operations by its division Blackwatch, ending with a massive explosion at Overwatch's headquarters. After a massive public outcry, the UN shut it down, and forbidding all Overwatch-related activities. Years later, the effects of Overwatch's disbandment has started to wear off. Criminals have begun to flourish without it, in particular terrorist group Talon, corperations are slowly taking over the world, and word has gotten out that a new omnic crisis has begun to rise. Winston, a former member of Overwatch and a genetically engineered gorilla makes the descision to reinstate Overwatch and bring order back to the world. Main Characters Overwatch II * Winston (Crispin Freeman) - The main protagonist of the series. A genetically engineered gorilla who is the main her. He is an awkward yet gentle giant, never wanting to inflict unnecessary harm on innocents. * Tracer/Silena "Lena" Odedara (Sitara Shah) - The main protagonist of the series. Tracer is a British agent who is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Tracer plays the role of a lighthearted jokester, especially during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places. * Genji Shimada (Ryan Potter) - a yakuza playboy-turned cyborg. He is * Jørgen Lindholm (Bill Skarsgård) - A young man with gauntlets that can generate forcefields. * Reinhardt Wilhelm (Hafthor Julius Bjornsson (Flashbacks)) - A * Hoopdancer/ (Eugene Brave Rock) - a *Mei-Ling Zhou - a chinese scientist. *Mercy/Angela Zeigler - *Fusionator/Yamajira () - An australian chemist who was hired by Overwatch in its golden age to work on developing chemical weapons. *Soundquake - * I *Soldier 76/Jack Morrison (Bryan Cranston) - The former leader of the Overwatch Task Force. He is now an American vigilante who displays a grouchy and serious demeanor, occasionally grumbling about his old age. He doesn't play by the same fighting rules that he used to, according to himself, and insults his opponents by saying they've "got a lot to learn". Ever since the clash at the Swiss Headquarters took place, Soldier: 76 has become obsessed with bringing criminals to justice, usually taking extreme measures to hunt them down. Although he sees no point in bringing back Overwatch to combat the Second Omnic Crisis, he still misses being able to fight alongside them. *Jesse McCree () - A former operative of Blackwatch, a division of Overwatch specialising in more dubious activities. He is now a bounty hunter wandering America. *Shrike/Ana Amari (Shohreh Aghdashloo) - an egyptian bounty hunter, formerly the second-in-command to Overwatch. *Torbjorn Lindholm - a former engineer for Overwatch. *Liao (Tilda Swinton) - the *William Petras () - the director of Overwatch in its last two years. Talon * Doomfist/Akande Ogundimu (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - The main antagonist, a nigerian terrorist with a massive cybernetic arm that has taken up the mantle of as Talon's chief leader. * Reaper/Gabriel Reyes (Javiar Bardem) - A member of Talon's council of leaders and th former Blackwatch operative, who took the mantle of Theristis. He is a ruthless mercenary who will stop at nothing when on a mission. * Theristis/Nikolas Thanos - Reaper's mentor, a greek mercenary. * Widowmaker/Amélie Lacroix - One of Talon's top assassins. * Sombra/Olivia Colomar - A notorious mexican hacker under Talon's employment. * Moira O’Deorain () - a former geneticist working for Overwatch, then Blackwatch, now working under Talon. * Joe Roberts - a Talon foot soldier. *Sanjay Corpal (Kall Penn) - A Vishkar official with ties to Talon. Other * Bastion (Chris Metzen) - an omnic who. * Junkrat/Jameson Fawkes () - An anarchy-loving australian criminal. * Roadhog/Mako Rutledge (Nathan Jones) - Junkrat's bodyguard and partner in crime. *Pharah/Fareeha Amari (Christine Solomon) - The daughter of Ana. Fareeha works for the firm Helix Security International. *Brigitte Lindholm () - a *Hanzo Shimada () - Genji's brother. *D.Va/Hana Song - A professional gamer-turned mech pilot. *Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova () - a bodybuilder-turned soldier. *Eric Longbow () - an indeginous senator who supporting reinstating Overwatch. *Symmetra/Satya Vaswani (Anushka Sharma) - An archetect working for the indian Vishkar Corporation. *Tekhartha Zenyatta (Feodor Chin) - an omnic monk. *Lucio Correia dos Santos - A world-famous Brazilian EDM artist. *Orisa (Cherrelle Skeete) - an omnic created from an OR15 defence robots. *Efi Oladele (Millie Davis) - a 12-year old inventor *Marlene Culver-Turing (Tilda Swinton) - the late founder of the Omnica Corperation. Episodes Season One Season Two Production Overwatch: The Series was first announced at San Diego ComicCon 2017. Due to many of the staff being alumni of the Arrowverse, some speculated the show would take place in the same multiverse as the franchise. When asked about it, Berlanti simply replied "No. Not at all." Filming primarily took place in Toronto and Los Angeles as well as in Shanghai. Visual effects and props for the series were primarily handled by WETA Digital and WETA Workshop and Blizzard Entertainment. was . Over 45 fullscale omnics were created. Ramin Djawadi composed the score for Overwatch: The Series with canadian electronic music artist Deadmau5. Derek Duke and Neal Acree (who were originally slated to compose the entire show) composed the first season's title Reception Overwatch: The Series received positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a score of 70%, reading "Occasional uneven storytelling aside, Overwatch: The Series is a lavishly acted and animated series that proves there is such thing as a good video game adaptation." Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:The CW Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:TV-PG-V Category:Torontonian74's Ideas